


They Were Never, In Fact, Unloved

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Three days later, if days existed back then, another angel was made by the same God. Nobody gave two craps about him. But they should have. Because this angel Castiel would turn out to be the most important angel- no, the most important being- in pretty much the whole universe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Never, In Fact, Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> An edit to the Swan Song Speech

On a date before humans decided to waste the earth’s trees to calendars, God created two angels, two brothers; Michael and Lucifer. There was a big celebration, ceremony. Metatron even showed up. Three days later, if days existed back then, another angel was made by the same God. Nobody gave two craps about him. But they should have. Because this angel Castiel would turn out to be the most important angel- no, the most important being- in pretty much the whole universe. He was first taken to earth by an older brother, on an unimportant coastline, where a little grey fish heaved itself up onto a beach. The elder brother seemed think this was important. “Don’t step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish,” he said. Sam and Dean don’t know this, but if they did, I bet they’d smile. After that event, not unexpectedly, turned into the start of the most well planned out journey ever, Castiel ended up wondering through the many stories of the human race. When he was called to rescue a soul from hell. That is, after a little advice from a brother. I guess that’s where our story begins.

 

 

Castiel, of course, has all the things other angels have...and a few things they don’t. But none of that stuff’s important. This is the stuff that’s important – the knife Dean shoved into Castiel’s heart the first time he met him, it’s still there, figuratively of course. The trench coat which Castiel wears, which Dean kept, to this day, Castiel puts it on, and smiles. These are the things which make Castiel his own, really his own. Even when he was human, all these things remained, cause it’s the blemishes which make him beautiful. Not that anybody’d ever said that.

 

In between the battlefields of heaven, Castiel would sometimes get a day, sometimes a week if he was lucky. He’d pass the time by visiting the Winchester brothers; he used to insist on seeing them both, now he’s fine with just seeing Dean, just like Dean is fine with just seeing Castiel. They could go anywhere and do anything; they drove a thousand miles for no reason, spent two days watching Twilight Zone, and when it was clear, they’d park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood and watch the stars, and each other, for hours, without saying a word. It never really occurred to them that, sure they never really had a simple love life with a housewife and a garden fence, but they were never, in fact, unloved.

 

 

 

Any chapped-assed monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch, there’s always gonna be holes, and since it’s the ending it’s all supposed to add up to something I’m telling you...they’re a raging pain in the ass.

 

This is the last Dean and Sammy will see each other for a very long time, and for the record, this point next week Dean will not be trying to find a demon to strike a deal with, not his time. Sam didn’t want Dean to save him, every part of him, every fibre he had wanted to die, and get back to Mom, Dad, Jess. He will do both. And Dean made a promise.

 

So what does it all add up to? It’s hard to say, but me I’d say this was a test, for Cas and Dean, and I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny and God himself. They made their own choice, they chose love, and, well..isn’t that kinda the whole point.

 

No doubt endings are hard, but then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
